


get the show on, get paid

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, NHL All-Star Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: PK discusses future plans with Carey.





	get the show on, get paid

“So, what do you think, Pricey?” Carey hadn’t actually noticed PK coming up beside him, but PK acting like they'd been talking for hours wasn’t a new thing.

Deadpan, Carey replied, “I think I’m really glad they didn’t make me do that save event.”

PK just threw his arm over Carey’s shoulders and kept talking as they walked out of the arena. “Both of us did a pretty good job at commentating, so what do you say, think we could be the next Hockey Night in Canada after we finally retire?”

“Only if I get to wear the shitty suits,” Carey said, cracking a small smile while PK laughed.

“Oh, man, I’d pay to see you in some of those Don Cherry suits, would you actually do that?”

Carey shook his head. PK hadn’t taken his arm away and Carey could feel his warmth all along his side. “No, I think I’ll leave daring fashion choices to you and Don Cherry. Maybe Burnsie could be your fashion correspondent.”

PK hummed. “I don’t think we’ll need one, but I like the thinking ahead.” He was quiet for a while as they walked, slower now, and Carey let himself consider it. He didn’t spend much time thinking about the future, much less after hockey, but the idea of working with PK for a long time afterwards, being a team again- it was nice. He turned to PK and kissed him softly on the top of his head.

“What was that for, exactly?” PK asked.

Carey shrugged. “Felt right.” There was a moment where he thought PK might ask more, but it passed. A new thought occurred to him. “How often do you think we could do the low five if we were doing Hockey Night in Canada?”

PK grinned, grabbing Carey’s shoulder tighter. “I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> is this technically shippy? no, so i didn't tag it, but they're absolutely in love. also, as many other people have said, if PK doesn't end up doing broadcasting, what's even the point?
> 
> also, this is dedicated to the pens beat writer i won't name who wrote about how sick he is of PK's publicity. i hope he ends up doing something better and more important than you ever will, bud.


End file.
